


VID - a song for diana - Lights Out

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Lights Out (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Sophie's song for Diana





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



**vid title:** a song for diana  
**music:** Song for Eric by Tori Amos  
**source:** Lights Out  
**duration:** 1:29  
**Notes:** Made for terajk for festivids  
**summary:** Sophie's song for Diana  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), suicide

**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/IuXTID7mrGo)  
[89mb m4v via mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?sjchu15t5vp7yaz)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/157212861200)  


_See you over hill and dale_  
Riding on the wind I see  
You know me, you know  
Me like the nightingale 

_Oh fair maiden, I see you standing there_  
Oh will you hold me for just a fair time  
The tune is playing in the fair night  
I see you in my dreams  
Fair boy, your eyes haunt me 


End file.
